To the Rando Furi and Back
by Chase-Kinito
Summary: With an unexpected return from Naraku, Kagome is trapped in her own era with no way back. She must locate the nearest portal into the Feudral Era, which, unfortunately, is all the way across the globe. How will she reach it?
1. Prologue

This is my first Fanfic on this site, but I've done it before. I roleplay a lot too, so don't go around thinking I'll write this thing in Chat-Speak! This is the Prologue, just to give everyone a good idea of what to expect. I won't be giving it all away, however! I'll tell you, though, it will have something to do with the title. In proper English, it is called "To the free land and back". I hope that I translated it properly. Darn Dictionary wasn't that specific .

Anyways, here is the Prologue, hope you like it!

* * *

Defeated, at long last. The day Inuyasha and Kagome defeated the hanyou named Naraku was a day to remember. It was hard to believe the evil hanyou was gone at last. They had spent so much time fighting him, it was odd not to have to worry about him anymore. It was too good to be true, much too good.

And yet it wasn't true. When Kagome had unleashed that final arrow into Naraku's tainted body, she had never dreamed that it wasn't the real Naraku. Or that Kanna and Kagura hadn't died at the hands of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave.

In reality, they had just destroyed copies of them, identical to the real ones in every detail except the fact that they _weren't_ the real ones!

The real ones, including Naraku, fled into Kanna's mirror, which hadn't been destroyed by Inuyasha. Naraku planned to wait until they were gone, and then return to destroy them all! Isn't that the most original plan ever?

But then Kagome, who had concluded that the only evil presence left was coming from Kanna's mirror, dashed his hopes as the heel of her foot descended down on the mirror. It glowed a faint red, and broke into two identical halves, blocking Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura from ever returning. Or so they thought.

The only thing that marked the Naraku was still alive was Miroku's Wind Tunnel. It didn't vanish completely, but it was clear that it would never drag him in eventually, no matter how many times he used it. Even better, he could use it whenever he wanted, making the hole in his right hand come and go over and over, to his will. The cloth and beads that had sealed his hand for years was no longer needed, and so he left the beads on the mountain.

Months passed. No one walked upon Mount Naraku, so it was called. Winter faded into spring, then slipped into a hot summer.

Still the shattered pieces of th mirror remained there, unchanged by time or age.

One day, in the middle of summer, a homeless salamander hanyou crept up to the top of the mountain, seeking shelter. He stumbled across the broken mirror, and decided that it could serve as a plate, if fixed. That was his fatal mistake.

Fitting the two pieces together gently, so that it wouldn't crack more, he slowly traced out the break with one long finger, carefully melting it enough so that it would stay together. Removing the hot finger, the hanyou held the mirror up and examined his handy-work.

The mirror glowed a deep red, startling the hanyou. He drooped it with a shriek, crawling backwards. Instead of hitting the ground and shattering once more, the evil mirror remained hanging in mid-air, suspended by an un-seen force A thick mist issued from the mirror face, reaching out to ensnare the hanyou. The poor half-demon scrambled to his feet and tried to run, only to find that he was frozen in place. In a desperate attempt to save his life, he inhaled, preparing to blow fire at the mystic threat hovering in front of him..

Foolish hanyou. As he sucked in air, the mist gladly put itself in the place of the inhaled breath, allowing it to be sucked inside the hanyou.

Coughing, the half-demon screamed, his hands going to his throat. He glowed a blood red, and was lifted a foot of the ground. Clawing at his neck, eyes rolling in his sockets, the spirit of the hanyou died as the mist took control of his body.

Black wings came out of his body. Eyes opened to reveal a dark red that men could only dream about. A deep chuckle emitted from his throat, as the red eyes looked at the mirror. Two other mists came out of it, and settled on each side of him. The one on his right was pure white, without color or shading. The left one was the same red as the hanyou's eyes.

"When was the last time I've had a body?" The hanyou asked, running a finger along one wing. A black feather fell into his hand, and he examined it carefully.

"For a year, Lord Naraku," replied the red mist. "Much too long. May I ask when will Kana and I receive a body?"

Naraku didn't reply right away. He looked up from the feather thoughtfully. Finally, he replied, "Patience, Kagura. I've got a special body in mind for you. Kanna will be able to pick any body she wishes, but I've got a special one for you."

He walked over to Kanna's mirror, which was still floating in mid'air. Holding it, he smiled at the picture of Kagome that had appeared.

"A very special one."


	2. Chapter One

Sorry for taking so long to put it up, but I was having difficulty getting it onto the computer. I hope that you'll forgive me.

Thanks for all the reviews! I never expected to get so many!

I'd like to thank Kakera, because she typed the story up for me, since I was finding it so difficult. If she hadn't fixed it, then it wouldn't be up now. Thanks!

"I'm telling you Kagome, it's nothing!" growled Inuyasha. His dog-like ears  
twitched in the wind, moving back and forth to catch the slightest sound.   
One hand fiddled with a strand of grass. Lying on his back, he stared up at  
the fluffy clouds directly overhead. His free hand found the strange  
necklace around his neck and clung to it.  
He didn't pay his companions any attention.  
Beside him were the two smaller members of their group. The fox youkai,  
Shippo played with Kirara, a cat youkai. Shippo was the youngest of the  
group and was always get into fights with Inuyasha. Despite the fact that he  
was male, he wore a blue bow in his hair.  
The females of the group, Sango and Kagome, sat a little ways off. Sango  
was an expert demon slayer. When she and Inuyasha first met, she had  
obviously tried to kill him. But since then they had become good friends.  
Kagome, on the other hand, was completely different. Opposite to the  
clothes of the others, she wore modern-day school clothing. She looked very   
out of place in the middle of the forest and yet she belonged there just as  
much as the others did. Kagome was from modern Japan, not the feudal era  
that she was currently in. Her archery was deadly, particularly because she  
could power the arrow to do more damage than usual.  
Standing next to the tree at the edge of the clearing was Miroku. One hand  
on the tree, one hand on his staff, he watched the others. Or more  
importantly, he watched Sango and Kagome. The monk was a lecher and every  
chance he got he would touch Sango's rear. That always got him slapped  
across the face. Despite his obsession with Sango, he was a nice person and   
always very helpful in battles. Like Sango, when he had first met Inuyasha,  
he had tried to kill him. That was over and they were friends now. Well,  
they had as much of a friendship as Inuyasha would admit.  
On Kagome's shoulder sat Myouga, the flea demon. As the word Flea  
suggested, he was very, very small. He was constantly trying to suck  
everyone's blood, especially Inuyasha's. He was wise but tended to flee any  
battle Inuyasha and company got into.  
" I'm sure something is wrong," replied Kagome, fiddling nervously with a  
strand of grass. Her brown orbs were laced with worry and concern. Her  
black hair flowed over her shoulders, straight and clean despite the fact  
that she had been lying on the ground.  
" I keep on sensing something coming from the well, it's danger I'm sure of  
it!"  
" Kagome, you have gone back five times already. You just returned  
yesterday," said Sango, her soft voice hesitant. "It's summer. You said  
that your 'school' wouldn't be starting for another month. Relax."  
" I can't help it," said Kagome. "I just keep on thinking that my family is  
in danger?" Kagome trailed off. Her eyes rested on the well on the other  
side of the clearing.  
" Don't worry –" Miroku started, but he stopped speaking suddenly. His staff  
glowed a faint white as the color drained from his face.  
" Miroku?" Sango asked after a moment of silence.  
"There's an evil presence," Miroku said quietly. The other's had to strain  
to hear his soft voice. "Around the well."  
Kagome went pale. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet. The  
others did the same. "I've got to go back!?  
"Then I"m coming with you," Put in Inuyasha. "If there's a fight I don't  
want to miss it."  
Kagome opened her mouth to argue but gave up without a word. She nodded  
then picked up her pack and ran to the well. Inuyasha followed.  
They stood on the edge of the well, preparing to jump. The others went to   
the edge of the well to watch. While they couldn't follow Kagome and  
Inuyasha down, watching them pass through the portal was amazing.  
Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha and Kagome leapt down the well head first,  
like they always did. The last thing they heard from the feudal era was  
Shippo saying "Good Luck?"

Kagome slammed into the ground, raising a cloud of dust. Coughing, she got  
to her feet. Brushing her skirt off, she looked around.  
Inuyasha was standing beside her. The hanyou sniffed the air, sorting out  
the smells.  
"Are we back in modern times?" asked Kagome, not sure.  
"Guess?" was the hanyou's rude reply, before he sprang out of the well.  
Kagome, who didn't have Inuyasha's powerful legs, climbed up using the   
ladder.  
"You didn't have to be mean about it." Replied Kagome, as she opened the  
door leading out of the well house. Inuyasha, without answering, leapt out  
and sniffed the air.  
"Anything?" Kagome asked anxiously. If there were any demons around, her  
favorite hanyou would smell them.  
"Nothing." Inuyasha responded shaking his head. "You'd better go check on   
your family."  
Kagome nodded, and ran inside the house; her house. The family would be  
right in the middle of lunch if nothing had happened. She checked the dining  
room, not expecting anyone to be there.  
Her mother looked up from her meal. Souta peered up at his older sister  
then resumed eating. Her grandfather didn't even look up.  
"Good afternoon Kagome," her mother said. "Worrying about us again"  
Everything's fine dear." She got up and walked over to the counter. She came   
back with a big sack. "I've packed lots of Ramen for Inuyasha, some soda,  
and Candy for Shippo!" She smiled at her daughter.  
Kagome was frowning slightly. What was it Miroku had sensed she wondered.  
Inuyasha burst into the room  
"Another false alarm," he grunted. "I've got a few choice words for that  
lecherous monk when we get back." Kagome's Mom handed him the pack she had  
been holding. He shouldered it.  
"Come on Kagome!" He said before running out of the house. After saying a  
quick good bye to her family, Kagome followed.  
Inuyasha was already at the well. "Hurry Up!" he growled as he leapt into  
the well. Kagome looked over the side and watched him vanish. Leaping onto  
the rim, she let herself fall into the well. Waiting for the sunlight and  
Inuyasha to appear, she failed to notice that the well hadn't activated.  
She slammed into the dust and dirt. Coughing, she stood. A quick look around  
told her that she wasn't in the Feudal Era. She was still in modern times.   
Why hadn't the well activated?  
Magical aura made the bottom of the well glow. Kagome was suddenly very  
dizzy. She climbed out of the well and opened the shrine door.  
She hadn't taken two steps when the well exploded.

Inuyasha landed in the dirt with a soft thud. Once having leapt to the top   
of the well, he scowled at Miroku who was sitting with Sango and Shippo  
nearby. Undiminished fury radiated from him.  
"Idiot! There was nothing there! You sent us back for no reason at all and   
Kagome-" He turned to glare at Kagome but she wasn't there. "H-huh?? Kagome?"  
He looked down the well. Kagome wasn"t there. "I'm sure that she followed  
me-"  
Then without warning, the well exploded.  
Inuyasha was hurled to the opposite side of the clearing. A sturdy tree  
stopped him from flying further.  
"Kagome!" he yelled. Pulling himself to his feet, the hanyou ran to the  
well. The others were already there.  
"Kagome must not have been able to follow you," Sango said staring at the  
remains of the well. "She's trapped in her own world."  
"And where's Myouga?" Miroku wondered aloud.  
Even though the hanyou was worried for Kagome, he wondered the same thing.


End file.
